FEAR: Bathos Mandate
by Windvuur
Summary: The woe's of a random encounter are explored


Disclaimer: I do not own F.E.A. R or any of the characters except for Juliet Three and Six. The name Juliet comes from the NATO phonetic alphabet for J. Also I have no idea where Fairport is located and I just picked Illinois. I got the idea for this while playing F.E.A.R and I kept wondering, there are over 500 replica soldiers in this game. What do they do when they're not engaging the player? Juliet Three lament's his one dimensional life and Juliet Six can't understand.

…_._

_Subject Active, Juliet Squad number three_

…

_Blood Pressure Normal_

_Heart Rate Normal_

_Repertory System Functional_

…_._

_Online, High Brain Function's Enabled, Locks removed…Initiate_

He stirred as his eyes shot open. With a one swift motion and upward out of dormancy and his hand tightened around the gun.

….

….

….

_Link established….Error unknown source…Error….Unauthorized Activation, Activate Protocol 567-32_

…_._

…_._

…

_Override…._

…

…

…

_Identity Established. User: Commander Fettel, Paxton Isaac: Objective…Armacham Technology Corporation, Auburn District, Fairport Illinois._

…

…

…

_Mission: FHHHSSKKAA __KILL THEM ALL_

42 Minutes Later

"Well…I hate my life, it's all pointless"  
The Replica signs and drops his weapon, pulls off his mask and sits on the floor.  
"What do you mean pointless?"  
"What do you mean, what do I mean look at this place, why are we here, what are we doing"  
The other solider pulls slings his weapon.  
"We are keeping guard, were soldiers, we have orders, we complete them we move on"  
"But that can't be all there is, I mean I spent four months locked in that position staring at Victor Four's ass, suddenly we get a mission, out of _Nowhere_. We are way outside the protocol guidelines… I mean does this seem right to you?"  
"I'll admit the mission outline was a little vague"  
"What outline! I got activated and was told to "kill them all" I didn't even know what that meant. I tried asked Fettel but he just kept repeating, "They all deserve to die." Then were told to keep watch for a guy who can "Slow down time.""  
"You think Fettel is cracking"  
"HE ATE A PERSON, JULIET SIX"  
"Point taken, I mean I have been hearing crazy things all day. Papa Three reported seeing floating torso's, Victor four claimed he was transported to a "burning hospital with a hallway full of blood" and don't even started on Sierra Squad."  
"I didn't sign up for this shit"  
"We didn't sign up at all we were grown in a tube…"  
The Radio crackles  
"Juliet Squad, Sierra Seven Sound OFF"  
"Juliet Six, Status Green. Go Ahead"  
"Were overwhelmed these things came outta Nowhere…Wait you idiot Sierra Nine why are you approaching me"  
The radio crackles with static  
"That's another things, why don't we have names…I mean I just have this stupid number…I'm not talking about Juliet "X" I mean an Identity, I wanna run, swim, jump go to exotic plays and swim in the ocean. I mean were living fucking mockery. We don't eat we don't drink. But I still get hungry and thirsty and when I see a girl I want too…"  
"I'm a girl, do you think that way when you're around me?"  
Juliet Three cocks his head to the side  
"Really…you know were all clones of the same person right?"  
Juliet Six sighs and removes her mask reveling long black hair and darting brown eyes  
"SEE, GIRL"  
"What THE FUCK."  
He grabs his rifle, bolts up. He kicks her square in the chest sending her sprawling to the floor. Turning her over and holding her left arm behind her back. He sits on her leveling the gun at her head, the Radio Crackles  
"J-Three sound off this is X-4"  
He doesn't move  
"J-Three RESPOND"  
Frustrated he grabs the radio and replies  
"X-ray Four we've been infiltrated, I captured one a girl claiming to be Juliet Six"  
X-4 responds  
"Juliet Six…is a girl"  
"Say Again?"  
"Juliet Six is a girl"  
He lowers the rifle  
"Oh…"  
"GET OFFA ME"  
X-Ray Four replies  
"Juliet Three are you being engaged, Reply"  
"Neg…Negative, Sir"  
"Target has been sighted near your location, Rally your squad and prepare to engage."  
"Roger, Juliet Three Out"  
Juliet Three stands up  
"Sorry…"  
She spins onto her back and kicks upward. He coughs and falls to his knees  
"Asshole"  
She continues  
"We soooo don't have time for this"  
Juliet Three replies  
"I'm not speaking to you…Jesus"  
"Who's Jesus"?  
"Just call the Squad In for Christ SAKE"  
Still confused Juliet Six takes the radio and shouts  
"Juliet Squad Report in"  
Silence. She repeats  
"Juliet Squad"  
A small voice replies  
"UNNNHHH"  
"Whom?"  
"UGHHH"  
"This is Juliet SIX WHO IS THIS, REPLY"  
Another voice sounds off  
"SHHEQD"  
"Juliet One Respond, Priority Message Juliet Six"  
"Oh, Jesus WILL YOU SHUT IT"  
"I do not comply, Juliet One"  
"Halt all further transmission"  
"I do not comply, Juliet One. We have a mission, gather the squad and meet at my location, the Target"  
"SHUT IT, It got my hands free for the first time in months and the first thing I do isn't going to be "Die.""  
He cuts the transmission  
She turns to the still crumbled Juliet Three, Juliet Three meekly states  
"I can't feel my…"  
Juliet Six shakes her head and broadcasts  
"Blanket Message all Juliet Squad Sound OFF JULIET SIX PRIORITY"  
"Juliet Seven, Go ahead"  
She continues  
"Juliet Seven, We have a priority alarm the target is closing on our location."  
"Affirmative, Good Luck, Juliet Seven Out"  
"This is Juliet Five, I am by the ARA with Whisky Squad, I am afraid you are out of our Area of Operations and I tried contacting the rest of Juliet but the response was well, It seems the situation has become rather clusterfucky. Were all split up and we've got no orders. All contact with Fettel and Delta Squad has gone silent and I swear I keep seeing a girl out of the corner of my eye"  
"Juliet Five why are you out of the AOA?"  
"Why do you think?"  
The radio goes silent, She groans  
"We're fucked aren't we?"  
Juliet Three still doubled over replies  
"Look at us, Juliet Seven is Awol, Juliet One, Two Four and five have lost…everything. We have a total loss of intelligence. Were facing an enemy with the ability to slow time and all we have are this guns. Were a goddamn random encounter, I mean he can slow time!!! I might as well stab him with a dinner fork!"  
"Well…what do you want to do then?"  
"Bail?"  
Juliet Six looks around and replies  
"Alright, lets get the fuck out off here"  
She helps him to his feet and the two replicas run with all their might.


End file.
